villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
'''Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou '''is a major antagonist of the Succession War arc of Hunter × Hunter. He is the fourth oldest child of Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, the king of the Kakin Empire. History Tserriednich is first introduced by being the owner of scarlet eyes. He shared footage of his scarlet eyes on a site in the deep web, and through the background checks before the journey to the Dark Continent, the intelligence division of the Hunter Association was able to identify Tserriednich as the creator of the footage. With this information, Mizaistom used it to tempt Kurapika into becoming a zodiac and join the Dark Continent expedition, who is searching for the scarlet eyes. He is shown to use his subordinate Mark to lure a pair of women in to meeting Tserriednich in a hotel he owns, so that he can engage in intelligent discussions and to later murder and mutilate the women. After killing the girls, he calls up Mark to complain about how shallow the girls were and told Mark to have higher standard for the next batch of girls he brought. He later gets a call from his older brother Benjamin about how their idea of the succession war had been approved by their father and would take place in journey to the Dark Continent. The succession war is the process of choosing which of Nasubi's 14 children should be the heir by placing them in a scenario where they have to kill each other. When informed, Tserriednich takes delight of the fact that he would finally be able to kill his siblings. Later, he gets visited by somebody informing him about specifics about the succession war and had Tserriednich place a drop of blood into a pot as per tradition, which unknowingly gave him a Guardian Spirit Beast. When in the boat to the Dark Continent at the opening banquet, he is approached by his younger half-brother Tubeppa, who was looking to form an alliance with Tserriednich against their older siblings. They both agree to continue the conversation the following sunday, but when they parted, Tserriednich exclaims "If you're alive by then." After leaving the party, Tserriednich got wind of the emergency call about Nen Beasts by Kurapika. When he heard about the emergency call, he began asking his bodyguards about Nen. The Bodyguard Theta, one of the only bodyguards that knew and was able use Nen, informed him about Nen and agreed to teach him how to use it. Theta was frightful of the prospect of him learning Nen, and to her horror, Tserriednich was able to learn it at an unnaturally fast pace. Tserriednich was taught by Theta that learning Nen is a long process that could take around half a year to do, but when he heard that Kurapika was giving lessons about Nen and claim that people could learn it in two weeks, Tserriednich became doubtful of Theta's claims and sent two guard of his private army to the classes with the order that if they didn't learn Nen in the promised two weeks, they were to kill everybody there. Powers & Abilities Tserriednich was granted a Guardian Spirit Beast when he engaged in the ritual of placing his blood in a pot passed down his family. The Guardian Spirit Beasts is a parasitic-type of Nen, meaning that they draw from their hosts' aura to sustain their, the aura the beasts takes effects their appearance and abilities. Hosts can't see their own Guardian Spirit Beast or those of others. Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beast has the body of a horse. Its head is that of blond woman, which can be flipped open, revealing a teethed mouth and another smaller woman's head, from whose mouth its eyes extend out of. Its hind legs have a pair of high heels on its feet, while the front legs ends with human hands. It has a couple of human breasts hanging down from its lower body, with nipples that are black spikes. His Guardian Spirit Beast is able to length its neck and to phase through objects. He is also learning Nen, and while he is still very inexperienced in the field, he has learnt how to feel and slightly control his aura at an unrivaled speed in the series. Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Manga Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Paranormal Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic